Shades of Grey
by SandmanCircus
Summary: Soul.Maka - OneShot Collection. Chapter 27 - Robots : "If you come any closer I swear I will rip you apart." The metal gears which made up his red eyes rotated in contemplation then widened comically as his lips pulled into a manic grin. Razor edged teeth flashed as he leaned in close. "Promise?" he hissed.
1. Stained

**Stained**

When he'd first heard the news, Soul had barely arrived back at Shibusen from a solo mission. He was filthy, tired, sore and frankly - ready to murder the grumpy secretary in front of him.

"Let me get this straight," Soul began, pointing an accusatory finger in the woman's face, "I've just spent the past week flying country to country killing a _four man,_ crackpot team of mobsters only to come back and hear that _I can't get__ my money for it_?"

The chubby Death City missions secretary leveled him with an icy stare, noisily tapping the hard tips of her fake nails against the oak desk. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. If I can't find your sign up form, then I can't even prove you were _assigned_ the mission, let alone pay you for it."

"Then I suggest you start looking 'cause no way in hell am _I_ losing a months rent because of _your_ dumb-shit mistake," he growled.

Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed into an angry death squint. "Look kid, I won't have some punk like you telling me how to do my job. I've been the chief secretary at Shibusen since before you were even born."

"And believe me, _it shows_," Soul hissed.

The woman gasped, hair flying loose from her bun like ruffled feathers in her anger. "Why you little - "

"Soul!" Hearing his name, Soul turned away from the red faced secretary.

"Stein?" Confusion easily snuffed out his anger. Stein rarely sounded so... somber. "What's wrong?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Soul nodded, moving to follow his former professor after pausing briefly to give the sputtering, red faced secretary the finger.

"You know about the field mission Maka took, correct?" Stein asked once they were around the corner, away from prying eyes.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, she went to supervise an extra curricular mission for one of the new meister-weapon teams." Frowning, Soul eyed the weary doctor, his chest tightening in fear. "Stein, what is this about?"

"The weapon - he was killed."

* * *

His eyes haunted her, those tawny brown orbs that had been at one moment so alive, then in the next so completely devoid of all their former warmth. Before the final blow he'd looked to her, hoping, _pleading_. He was so utterly afraid and yet without thought, did what had been drilled into his mind from day one, he protected his meister.

Just like she was supposed to protect him, risk her life for him - for both of them.

Maka brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them as she sat shaking within the bathtub. Everywhere she looked, she saw his blood. Every inch, every pore of her body was proof of her failure and no matter how hot the steaming bathwater, it did nothing to rid the red stains from her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut. They hurt from crying.

"_Maka...?_"

As she watched, frozen while the young meister cried over the dead body of his partner, she'd thought of Soul. She new it was disgusting and selfish, but in that moment, in her mind, it was _his_ form that lay still and lifeless on the ground, that the blood soaked into the cold earth had spilled from _his_ veins.

"_Maka, where are you?_"

The acute pain that the thought had brought was almost unbearable.

"_Maka!_"

Maka pressed the heals of her palms into her eyes. Blood - everywhere. Pain. Hurt. Fear. Death. Heartache. Sadness.

"_Maka? Maka, are you in here? Open the door!_"

_**F a i l u r e** . . ._

"_Fuck! Maka!_"

Who could deal with it all?

"**Maka!**" Maka looked up at the bathroom door in time to see Soul burst through, chest heaving, his eyes wide with fear. When he saw Maka curled into a tight ball at one end of the bathtub he sighed with palpable relief.

"Christ Maka, why the hell didn't you answer me? I thought you'd fucking - "

"It won't come off," she whispered, voice sore and scratchy.

Soul blinked at her in confusion. "What...? Maka - "

Quietly she lifted her hands out of the water to show him as tears began draining once more down her face. "The blood, it isn't coming off my hands."

He stared at her violently shivering frame before silently moving his gaze to her spotless fingers.

"Soul, it won't come off!" she cried.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then wordlessly walked across the bathroom and knelt down in front of the off-white bathtub. He gently took her hands into both of his and for a few moments, simply stared at her fingers. He frowned as he noticed the skin had been rubbed raw.

Looking up into her mossy, red rimmed eyes, Soul waited patiently as her crying eventually subsided into soft hiccups.

"They were so young..."

He rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumb. "I know."

"It was their f-first time out on the field."

"I know."

"I was supposed to protect them."

"I know."

"And he died..."

"I know..."

Maka turned to look in his eyes. "It never gets any easier, all the death - the killing."

Soul sighed and gently pulled her into his arms, feeling his shirt soak through as the hard tremors racking her frame made both their bodies quiver.

"...I know."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**Sandman~**


	2. What?

**What?**

"I love you."

Maka's head shot upwards, eyes darting to a rather red-faced Soul. "What?"

"What, what?" He asked, is eyes suddenly wide, looking harassed and slightly frantic in the morning light.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

Maka dropped the knife she'd been using to spread jam on her toast down onto the counter. Absently she wiped her fingers on her sweater, smiling. "No, it wasn't nothing. You said you - "

"I didn't say anything."

She frowned. "Soul - "

"Maka. I didn't say anything."

"But - "

"Leave it alone!"

"Fine! Yeesh," Maka grabbed the butter knife again, dunking it into the jam, "but Soul?"

"_What_?" He was looking away from her, resting his face on his knuckles and stabbing the eggs on his plate. His cheeks hadn't yet returned to their normal color.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sandam~**_


	3. Sick Nurse

**Sick Nurse**

Maka frowned in the dark bedroom, feeling uncomfortably hot and twitchy. It was well passed midnight and sleep still evaded her, a fact that no amount of prancing sheep was going to fix. She rubbed her eyebrows tiredly and stared blankly ahead, frustrated that her body refused the first opportunity of actual sleep she'd had in _days_. Sighing, Maka turned to glare at the source of her insomnia.

When Soul had first caught the flu, she hadn't been terribly worried. Sure, it was a bit surprising considering they both rarely got sick, but it certainly wasn't life threatening and after all, how bad could one little virus be?

Well it just so happens that when Soul gets sick, he gets _very_ sick.

Maka had spent the better part of the previous several days running around fluffing pillows, cleaning, making soup, checking his temperature and near a dozen other chores frantically trying to get him healthy again.

On the nights when he was overheated she'd press a damp cloth to his forehead and when he was too cold she'd wrap him up in blankets and snuggle close. It was an endless battle to keep his temperature balanced. Frankly put, _she was exhausted_.

When his fever had finally broken (to her utter elation), Soul - for the first time in a week - had been able to fall into a restful slumber.

Unfortunately, when Maka tried to do the same, she was promptly grabbed by a sleeping Soul and pulled into his arms. Images of his weak body and dull eyes flashed in her mind and Maka went rigid, suddenly afraid of waking him up after he'd finally fallen into such a peaceful sleep.

It seemed the odds of finding sleep that night were near nonexistent.

...Being a nurse sucked.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	4. Drunk

**Drunk**

"Ugh. I am _way_ too sober to deal with this..."

Tsubaki looked beside her at Soul, offering her most sympathetic smile and a quick pat on the hand. The two were currently both sitting together at a small table inside one of the many Death City pubs - nursing their bruised and crippling egos (Kidd was also sitting with them, but considering he was completely passed out, he didn't really count).

The reason for their embarrassment stood not twenty feet away, hips moving and voice slurring as she sang loudly. "O_h, _you_ can dance, _you_ can jive, havin' the time of your life. Ooo see that girl... ffff... DANCING QUEEN!_"

Blackstar's arm was thrown loosely around Maka's neck as they swayed stupidly side by side on top of the bar. Maka was using an empty beer bottle as a microphone.

Soul buried his head into his arms. "Oh God, this is not happening. _What is it_ with that woman and alcohol?"

Tsubaki cringed as Blackstar began to sing along, his voice cracking on every second note with barely restrained emotion.

It didn't take a genius to realize that it would be a very stupid idea for Blackstar and Maka to have a drinking contest. In fact, before Blackstar had started taunting her, Maka had been the first person to point this fact out.

Soul groaned as she continued to belt out the cheesy 70's lyrics. The worst part of it was that Maka and Blackstar knew only a few words from the actual song and simply kept repeating the same twisted, mix-matched chorus over and over and over - badly. Soul hoped they each got splitting hangovers in the morning for putting them through this.

"Maybe we should take them home before either one _really_ embarrasses themselves?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she wryly noticed Blackstar beginning to cry.

Soul snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. "I doubt they could do anything worse than what they've already - "

"_Look! She's taking her shirt off_!"

Soul shot upwards so fast that their tiny table flipped over (sending the inconveniently placed Kidd tumbling to the alcohol drenched floor).

"We're getting them the _fuck_ out of here!" he growled.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_~Sandman_**


	5. Strip BlackJack

**Strip Blackjack**

"'Kay, go."

"One second, one second." Maka pressed her lips together as she examined her cards thoughtfully. "Mm... right, hit me."

Soul lazily reached over and slipped a card from the top of an old worn out deck. He slapped it down in front of Maka.

"Three," he murmured, calmly lifting his gaze to her face.

Her eyes sparkled with badly disguised mirth as she pretended to weigh her options. "I guess I'll stay then," she said at last.

He rose a white eyebrow at her satisfied expression then stared down at his own hand - a nine of clubs and seven of hearts. He took a card for himself and cracking a lazy smile, looked back up at his meister. "Alright Maka, let's see what you've got."

Maka smiled and promptly unveiled a queen and a seven of hearts. "Read and weep, Mr. Evans. I win this time," she spoke smugly, setting them both down beside the three.

"Mm. 'Fraid not, love. Twenty-one tops twenty," Soul chuckled, showing her the five he'd just picked up. "Tell me though, Maka - does it get embarrassing losing all the time?"

Maka let out an aggravated huff and flung the three cards at her partner. "That's the freaking _sixth _time you've won!"

"Oh come on Maka, no one wants to play with a sore loser - "

"And no one wants to play with a _cheat_!"

Soul rolled his eyes and with long slender fingers, lazily shuffled the deck. "I don't need to resort to cheating to beat you, Maka, you're just naturally unlucky. _Now,_ on a more pleasant note," he grinned then, a happy gleam in his red eyes, "what's coming off next?"

Maka blushed and glared at him, running a hand self consciously through her loose hair. The first two times she'd lost, she had taken out her hair ties (which Soul had let slide even though it was "totally cheating") while the third, fourth and fifth losses left her without socks and her sweater. In the first round of 'strip blackjack' that they'd played, Soul had busted and had been forced to take off his jacket. So far it'd been the only piece of clothing he'd lost.

Soul casually leaned against the couch, his sinister teeth gleaming. "If you're having trouble deciding, I can always choose for you - can't promise you'll like what I pick though."

"Shut up Soul."

Highly aware of his heated gaze, Maka quickly threw off her t-shirt and forced herself to ignore the warmth that flushed through her cheeks. She scowled, aware of the expression on his face without looking up. "Stop grinning like an idiot and deal the damn cards already!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Soul snickered, handing her two cards as he added, "we wouldn't want any trouble getting them off."

Ignoring him, Maka paused a moment in thought to quietly contemplate her hand. "Hit me." Soul slapped down a seven, abruptly sending Maka into a violent fit of cursing. "I bust..." she whispered darkly.

"Blackjack." Soul - who had yet to stop laughing - showed her his ace and king.

She gasped. "You _are _cheating!"

"Am not."

"Are to."

"_No_."

"Yes! You just wanna get me naked!"

"Honestly Maka, I don't need _any_ help in that department."

That's when she tackled him - and unfortunately for Soul it wasn't the ever evasive '_take me now'_ kinda tackle but rather the more common '_I'm gonna beat the crap out of you'_ kinda tackle.

"Maka! I told you, I wasn't cheat -" an ace of spades fell from his sleeve, "- shit."

Maka glared at him. "Not cheating, huh? Then what's that ace doing in your shirt?"

"Uh..."

She pounced on him. "You idiot!"

Soul dodged Maka's fist, flipped their positions and wrestled her underneath him, pinning both her wrists on either side of her head. He smiled at her as he straddled her waist.

"Get off me!"

"No. You'll just try to punch me again."

"Because you cheated!"

"Details..." Soul grinned as Maka squirmed beneath him, making both parties equally aware of her shirtless state.

Still smiling, Soul slowly ran his palms down her arms, his hands dipping into the soft valley of her elbow and over the pale skin of her shoulders. His fingers slid beneath her neck, burning hot. Using his thumb, Soul tilted Maka's chin and crushed his lips to hers. Maka shivered pleasantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to Soul's and deepening the kiss.

When at last their lungs burned for air, they tore apart, panting heavily.

"I was getting bored with that game anyway," Soul grinned, stroking her pulse softly.

"Shut up, Soul."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	6. Proposal

**Proposal**

The coffee steamed noisily as the sun rose in the sky, it's manic eyes peering into the tiny apartment and setting it alight with a soft glow. A faint _drip, drip, drip _echoed from the kitchen as the coffee pot slowly filled up.

Soul was not himself in the mornings. In the early hours on the days that they had off, it was never unusual to find him slumped over the couch - immobile and unwilling to do anything but watch TV with glazed eyes.

"So Soul...?" Maka spoke up from where she sat cross-legged in the recliner across from him, a book laying on her lap.

"Mhmm?"

"Apparently Ox proposed to Kim the other day..."

Soul didn't bother to lift his head from were it lay on the armrest - just simply continued to flick through different channels.

"Mm."

"They're getting married next March."

Well _that_ was certainly unexpected. "She said yes?"

"Yup. She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids."

"Go figure," Soul mumbled, turning his head so he could see her. Maka was facing away - looking out the window - and the faint glimmer of morning sunshine haloed her thoughtful features. Soul couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked at that moment.

"Tsubaki and me were talking - after we heard the news - and she was saying how she hoped that Blackstar might eventually ask her. With her family's view on tradition and everything, she figures it would be a good idea."

That was when Soul furrowed his eyebrows.

Something was up.

Everything about her, from her body language to the overly pleasant tone of her voice told him of a hidden motive. He pursed his lips suspiciously, not really listening to her anymore. She avoided his eyes, preferring to stare at the pages of her book rather then look at him.

Why was she even_ talking_ to him at a time like this? She'd stopped trying to have idle conversation with him before eight in the morning years ago. Granted the news about Ox and Kim's upcoming marriage _had _been surprising, but even then, she would usually have waited till he had some coffee in his system before attempting to tell him anything. Soul frowned.

Besides, when had he ever (not to mention in the morning) cared about Tsubaki and Blackstars love life?

He was frustrated because he _knew_ he was missing something that his normally non-sleep-deprived brain would have picked up. She was purposely speaking to him _now _(a time when he couldn't even tie his shoes without first downing five shots of espresso), to try and make him slip and say something he normally wouldn't.

At twenty-three, Soul and Maka had been partners for over ten years (dating for nearly seven) and as a result, were both pretty in tune with each others strengths and in this case - weaknesses. This wouldn't be the first time that Maka had taken advantage of his certain... condition. Soul inwardly groaned at the unfairness of it all, his brain was literally mush this early in the morning. He might as well just sit there while she kept spouting nonsense about proposals and marriages and - wait...

_Marriage_. His mind stalled, suddenly getting stuck on the word.

She couldn't be implying that _they _should-

"Soul."

He looked over at a frowning Maka. Had she asked a question?

"Sorry?"

"I asked you what you thought, about Blackstar and Tsubaki."

He swallowed nervously. "Oh uhm... they're a little _young_, don't you think?"

"No."

He winced, hoping he had simply imagined the defensive edge to her voice.

In the frantic (and slightly inebriated) state his brain was in, Soul could only come up with three possible outcomes to this doomed conversation:

A. Go down on one knee and propose - getting hitched and living the rest of his life married to a woman who considered a 500 page encyclopedia to be _light reading_ (a scary thought).

B. Say something completely stupid, thus getting himself dumped and all together shut out off Maka's life (an even scarier thought).

or

C. Act calm and say something totally cool, in the end keeping his girlfriend without having to be forced into _marriage_.

If only he could find the right words to turn the third option into a reality...

It wasn't that Soul was in any way adverse to spending the rest of his life with Maka, in fact he couldn't imagine marrying anyone other than his eccentric meister (and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone else even _look_ at her with a ring in hand) but he always suffered a healthy does of panic whenever he thought of eventually tying the knot.

"M-Maka, marriage isn't for everyone."

"What, do you mean?" Maka was looking at him now, and part of him wished she'd turn back to her book.

"Well, you know - the commitment and everything."

"What about it?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me so many questions!"

Maka blinked, then frowned slightly. "No reason... just wondering about your opinion for future references, I guess."

"'Future references'?" Soul repeated nervously.

"Yeah, for Tsubaki. Oh! Did you think I meant for _us_?" Maka widened her eyes, letting out a light laugh. "No, no, we're not ready for anything like that!"

Soul visibly relaxed. "Thank God..." he said, releasing a heavy sigh as he turned back to the TV.

No, Soul certainly wasn't himself in the mornings - if he was, he might have noticed the faint shimmer of tears appear in Maka's eyes as she looked away.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	7. Breakup 1

**Breakup**

**Part 1**

"Son, I think you've had enough."

"Fuck _off_," Soul muttered, slumped heavily against the bar.

The bartender snorted. "Swear at me all you like, kid. You're cut off for the night."

Soul fingered him.

"Soul!"

He groaned loudly, letting his forehead bang against the counter top as the enthusiastic footsteps of Blackstar drew closer. That idiot was the last thing he needed.

"Soul! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking freaking _everywhere_ for - whoa, dude, you look like shit."

Soul glared at him. "_Thanks_, I really appreciate it."

Blackstar landed in the stool beside Soul, motioning for the bartender to grab him a beer. "No problem. Now tell good ol' Blackstar what the hell happened between you and Maka."

"We just... we had a fight."

Blackstar rose his eyebrows. "A fight? Must've been one hell of a fight. What'd you do - kill her grandma? Make her fail a test?"

Soul sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. "No... she... she just all of a sudden started spouting all this shit about emotions and feelings and _marriage_. I didn't know what to do so I suggested that we take it easy and she went ballistic! She was yelling and crying and the next thing I knew she just _left_. Like the last seven years were nothing and... and... and who the hell is that?"

"Huh?" Blackstar turned to where Soul was directing his gaze. At the large entrance of the town bar stood a very tired, haggard looking Maka. She wasn't the cause of Soul's growing anger however, it was the young man talking excitedly next to her that was the problem.

"I didn't know that Clinton guy and Maka were friends," Blackstar mused allowed.

Soul's eyes narrowed at the sight before him. "They're not," he growled. Roughly, Soul pushed himself away from the bar and dove into the ocean of bodies. As he grew closer to the two of them, the butt end of their conversation trailed to his ears and to say he wasn't pleased with what he heard would be grose understatement.

" - and you could come over to my house Friday, or maybe Saturday? Sunday's good to, but only in the morning since my whole family is going to see relatives."

Maka sighed. "Look Clinton, I'm really not sure. I'm flattered that you'd think of me, but my life is a little chaotic right now."

"But..."

When Clinton was first punched in the face, Maka wasn't exactly sure at first what had happened. One moment she was rudely staring at the massive mole on his forehead, then the next he was knocked to the ground by a rampaging fist.

"Maka."

Her heart pounded at his voice, she hadn't seen him in a week - not since she'd left their apartment. Maka swallowed, staring at his heaving back, turning fear into something more productive - anger.

Soul whirled on her suddenly, rage seeping out of him in thick waves. "What the hell was that!"

She blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows. _You're angry._ "What was _what_?"

"That! You! Him!"

"We were talking."

"_Please_, Maka!" he spat. "Do you honestly except me to believe that?"

"Yes, actually, I do!"

Soul scowled, then grabbing her upper arm, he began pulling her through the bodies he shoved passed. "We're leaving. _Now_."

Maka dug her heals in, refusing to move. "What do you mean 'we're leaving'?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm taking you home."

"I'm staying at Tsubaki's!"

"I don't care, you're coming with me." His voice dared her to say otherwise.

"No! _You're_ the one who wanted to take a break!"

"Yea Maka, a break. I didn't tell you to leave home-"

"Didn't you though? Soul, when normal people take a 'break',_ they_ _don't live together!_"

"I didn't know you'd go around and practically _throw_ yourself at some guy you barley know like a total-" Soul stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. He watched her eyes begin to shine with visible hurt and he felt his heart clench as his words slowly replayed in his mind. _Shit_.

"Maka I - "

"Like a what, Soul?" she whispered. "Like a _slut_? How _highly_ you must think of me; that as soon you're out of sight I just turn into some... some whore!"

"Maka..." His words were stuck in his throat. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, so susceptible to attack.

"Clinton," Maka's eyes never left Soul's crimson ones as she addressed the shaken boy at her feet, "tell your little brother 'sorry'. I won't be able to tutor him - I have some packing to do."

The room was silent as Maka left the club.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	8. Breakup 2

**Breakup**

**Part 2**

The world around her was blurred by the tears draining down her face. She sniffled, angrily rubbing at her eyes before she continued to stuff her clothes into an old, battered duffel bag, scarred by the many missions it'd seen. After the fight between Soul and herself the week before, Maka had fled from their apartment and stowed away at Tsubaki's flat. If she intended to stay there any longer she'd need to stock up on clothing.

"I'm pathetic..." Maka mumbled quietly to herself, staring at her snot stained sleeve.

"Nah, I've seen worse..."

She whirled around, eyes wide. "Soul!"

He was leaning against the wall beside the armoire.

Maka scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the last time I checked, I live here."

"Oh yea? The last time _I_ checked you were staggering around drunk and calling me a _prostitute_."

Soul winced, flushing with shame as he walked over to where she was packing and sat down. Carefully he took one of her hands and held it in both of his. "...Maka, don't go."

"Why not?" Maka ripped her fingers from his grip and crossed her arms. "Why shouldn't I leave? What makes you think I even _want_ to stay?"

"Because I refuse to let you go."

Maka blinked, surprise momentarily snuffing out the anger. "You what?"

"I refuse," Soul repeated stubbornly. "I...I won't let you leave."

"You can't just _refuse_."

Soul leveled her with a fierce stare as he growled, "I don't care. I'm not letting you leave me."

"I'm not some kind of object, you moron!"

He captured her wrists within his hands, forming manacles with his fingers. "Listen Maka, I'm sorry for what I said and for what happened. I was angry and really, really, _really _drunk and I jumped to conclusions. You have every right to be mad, but I'm not going to let you just run away from this."

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Soul, let go_ now_."

"_No_."

"You son of a bitch-" Soul pulled her to him and violently crushed their lips together in a kiss teaming with frustration and passion. When they broke apart, Maka was having a hard time keeping up her previous anger.

"Soul-"

He kissed her again.

"Sto-"

And again.

"Soul - Soul, stop!" Maka shook her head as she finally pushed away from Soul, making sure they weren't touching. "Soul, you can't expect me to forgive you because of a _kiss_! This isn't a problem you can just brush under the rug and expect it to go away! It will _ruin _our relationship!"

"Okay I - okay. Just... don't go. I'm sorry."

Maka shifted slightly, rubbing her arms. "Fine... but no kissing! I don't care if you were drunk! If we are going to work, we have to _talk_. We aren't kids anymore, Soul and I'm... I'm just _tired_."

Soul sighed before hesitantly reaching his arms up to wrap around his meister. When she didn't protest, he pulled her down to sit next to him. "Will we get better?"

Maka smiled sadly against his shirt. "Yeah...we'll get better."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**

_Edit : Sept. 23 2011- Okay if you read this before, you'll know that I completely changed the end. I find it's more believable this way and because of it, more satisfying as well. I'd really like to know what you think about it, so if you have time, I would love a review or pm with you're thoughts on the subject. Thanks._


	9. Fck Me

Warning: Swearing and suggestive themes (not too bad, don't worry)

* * *

**Fuck Me**

Moonlight shone through the window blinds, casting long beams of light across of the dark bedroom. Muffled sounds of rummaging were followed by harsh curses of a young man.

"Oh, _fuck _me," Soul hissed, throwing aside books, shoes, knick-knacks and clothing.

Hearing the sound of rustling cloth, Maka let out lethargic groan. "Soul _not now_. It's like one in the morning..."

"What? No! Not _that_. It's my headband - I can't find it."

Maka tiredly pushed herself up and noticing the cold, empty place beside her, looked over to were Soul sat crouched inside their closet. "You mean the stupid one with your name on it?"

Soul turned to glare at his sleepy girlfriend. "Shut up, it's not stupid."

With a huff, Maka flopped back down against the mattress. "Uh _yea_, it kinda is."

Soul used his arms to hoist himself up to the bed so he could glare at her. "What did you do to my headband?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"What are you, twelve?"

Soul threw a pillow at her and hissed, "What'd you do to my headband?"

"Nothing!" She threw it back at him.

"I don't believe you."

"You've been hanging around Kid too much, Soul."

"You wanna know what I think?" Soul asked creepily, as he crawled up onto the bed.

"Considering it's _well_ _after one_ and you're yelling at me, I'd have to say _no_. "

Soul inched towards Maka. "I think you sabotaged my headband."

"Soul," Maka spoke slowly noticing the slight possesive gleam in his eyes, "are you drunk?"

He paused just as he was about to pounce on her, affronted. "Of course I'm not."

"Are you _sure_ you haven't been drinking at midnight again?"

Soul was looking slightly sheepish as he sat on top of his miester, his knees holding her arms at her sides. "No. Well, maybe I had like one drink, or two, maybe three... no more than half a battle."

Maka grumbled, uncomfortable under Soul's weight. "Well before you start rambling on like some murdering drunkard in the _middle of the night_ over a stupid head band you should - "

"It's not stupid!"

" - you should probably know that it was in my laundry pile. _I washed it_, it's still in the dryer, genius."

Soul blinked. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get off of me."

"Nah," he sighed, "too tired." Soul dug his arms underneath his grumpy girlfriend, cradled her against his chest and after readjusting them both slightly, he allowed his body to slump down on top of her. Soul kissed her cheek sleepily before pressing his nose against the soft hollow beneath her ear. A second later snores were heard from the weapons slumbering form.

Maka scowled, fighting a faint warmth crawling up her cheeks. "Dick."

* * *

**Bonus!**

Maka stared blankly at the charred ash formally known as chocolate chip cookies. "Oh, fuck me," Maka cursed, swiping away the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Soul looked up in surprise and blinked stupidly while he sat atop the kitchen counter, drying dishes. He looked over at Maka's bent form and grinned.

"Well alright then!" he cheered, jumping off the counter. He scurried over to Maka and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha -"

Soul pushed her against the table, diving at her neck, Soul teased her skin with love bites and gentle kisses. His hands tangled inside her hair, and he pressed her tighter to himself.

"_Soul_ - !" Maka began breathlessly.

"Calm down..." Soul whispered softly against the base of her throat.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Maka mumbled trying to collect her thoughts, "when I said - I didn't mean..." Maka swallowed as she gazed up at Soul, his eyes wild and passionate with a lazy smile on his lips (AKA: Sexy Face #2).

Maka sighed in defeat, lowering her head to rest against Soul's shoulder. "Oh, what the hell? Go ahead then Mr. Evans,_ ravish me_." Maka smiled despite herself at the grin that pealed across his face before their lips smashed together.

Needless to say when they had finished, the kitchen was torn apart.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	10. The Beavers

Omg... TEN

* * *

**The Beavers**

"_Number 23's got the ball and after that _perfect_ short pass made by 55, he's racing down the field! Over the thirty yard line, on to the twenty and he's going, going and - oh! Tackled by two defenders! That's gotta hurt!_"

"FOUL!"

"Where the hell were his blockers? _His blockers_! He was running naked out there!"

"He was totally holding, didn't you see that? Look, watch the replay!"

"_Sabotage!_"

Maka traced the rim of her beer glass with one finger, a grin on her face as she watched the people around her yell, cheer, shake, and drink. Bodies swayed in toxic unison around the dance floor, liquor balanced in one hand, a partner or two in the other. Blinding lights flashed throughout the dark club in swirls of red, green and blue that shone against the glistening bodies of the dancers. Every now and than, Maka would get asked to dance by a few guys (and more often then not, girls), but she would always decline, content with simply observing.

"They got off free? Even the announcer says that's bull!"

In all honesty, Maka just came for the atmosphere. She wasn't interested in football games, dancing or even drinking - what she _really_ loved was the contagious cheering and laughing of the football fans and the flirty winks and smiles of the clubbers. Under the flashing lights and steady rush of heart pounding adrenaline, you were free from judgement. It was a community, one composed of greasy flirts, sports fans, drunks, misfits, loners, one night stands and people simply trying to lose themselves in it all - but a community nonetheless.

"Can you fucking believe this?"

Maka blinked in surprise and looked to her left. Staring at the screen with pissed red eyes and a sharp toothed scowl, sat a very frustrated looking fan. He turned to her, angrily gripping a bottle of alcohol. His white hair was a messy, tangled heap on top of his head, as if he'd been running his fingers continuously through it.

"Believe what?"

He gave her a dry look. "The game, you idiot! I was dared to bet six-hundred dollars on this team and on the _one_ game I need them to win we have a crooked ref!"

"Hmmm." Maka took a sip of beer. "So you're talking about the Beavers, I'm guessing? The team that hasn't won a single game all season?"

"Shutup..." His forehead slammed against the counter. "I'm Soul by the way."

"Maka." She turned to stare up at the screen. "So, why did you take the dare, anyway?"

He turned his head so he could see her under his bangs. "It was a friend's birthday present..."

"So you got him a six-hundred dollar _bet_?"

He frowned. "They might win..."

"There's less than a minute left and they still need _two_ more touch downs."

"Shut up, it could happen - "

"**_TOUCHDOWN!_**"

Alarmed, they both turned to the screen.

"_U__nbelievable! Beavers scored a touchdown! The clocks stopped at forty-four seconds, is it possible The Beavers will finally win a game?_"

Cheers roared around the club, so loud even the dancers stopped grinding against each other for a moment to offer their own drunken hoots and hollers.

"Holy shit." Soul had Maka's upper arm grasped tightly in one hand - his beer bottle in the other. "Holy _shit_! Do you think they could win?"

"Well," Maka grumbled, trying to pry his fingers from around her arm, "it's the other teams ball and unless they can - "

"_The pass is intercepted! Beavers have re-claimed the ball! Will they make it?_"

Out of the corner of her eye, Maka could see Soul smirk.

"You can let go anytime now..." Soul wasn't listening however, instead staring transfixed at the screen and pulling her closer and closer every second like an over sized teddy bear.

"_23's got the ball again! He's running down the field with 10 seconds on the clock! He's got two defenders on his tail, but they are no match for his speed! And it looks like it's gonna be a... TOUCHDOWN! BLACKSTAR has scored the winning goal!_"

For half a second the whole club stared in silence, hearts in their throats.

"_We won!_" Cries of joy, laughs and whistles erupted around the room. Maka cheered, smiling as she watched everyone celebrate. Turning around she grinned. "Looks like you won - !"

Soul grasped Maka's face firmly in two hands and crushed his lips down against hers. He pressed against her, quenching his constant need to be closer, he trailed his palms down her neck to trace the hollow dip of her collarbone with his thumb. He smirked against her lips as she shivered and wrapped her arms around his waist. The kiss was not soft, not particularly romantic either and yet it burned with enough emotion and passion to leave her star-struck and breathless.

He pulled away, grinning down at her. "I just won six-thousand dollars! Imagine all the shit I could buy with six-fucking-thousand dollars? I got to go before I lose my ticket."

Maka blinked owlishly, her smile falling. "Where... where are you going?"

"To get my money!" He laughed, moving to leave.

Realization struck hard. The kiss had just been a spur of the moment passion. The emotion was simply brought on by the thrill of the club and alcohol. It had meant nothing to Soul, and should likewise mean nothing to her. Maka slowly sat down in her seat, lips still on fire from the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

Maka looked up from her drink to see Soul staring at her oddly.

"What do you mean?"

Soul sighed in exasperation. "Come with me."

"But - "

"You can't honestly expect me to let you go after _that_, did you?"

"Well I..."

"Oh no Maka." He smirked, fingering a lock of her hair. "You're _mine_ now."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	11. Love

**Love**

"God, I'm tired," Soul muttered as he tripped lazily out the massive doors of Shibusen Academy. "I mean, what kind of sadistic asshole would give _three _tests in one lesson."

"Stein apparently," Maka said, struggling to get her hand into the armhole of her jacket as she followed behind him.

"He seriously needs to get some," he continued, rummaging in his pockets for his keys. "Doesn't he have Marie following him around all the time?"

Maka nodded. "Yea. I think he may be planning to ask her out soon. Tsubaki was saying that... that she... she - Jesus! Why can't I get this jacket on?"

Soul turned around and scoffed at her. "Idiot, that's just because it's twisted." He grabbed her sleeve, carefully unraveled it and stuffed her arm through the hole. He smoothed out the front and zipped it up to her neck.

"Ow! Don't pinch me!" Maka snapped. Pulling down the zipper, Maka tried to ignore the increasingly familiar warmth prickle at her cheeks.

"Whatever, let's just get home," Soul said, flinging his leg over the motorcycle.

"Home? On... on the bike?" Maka asked, her voice growing frantic.

Soul gave her a wierd look. "How else would we get home?"

"Oh, uhm. Actually I was thinking of walking..." Maka averted her eyes from his unnerving stare.

"What?"

"...I was thinking of walking home today."

"Are you serious?" Soul asked, incredulous. "Maka, get on the bike."

She blinked, furrowing her brows. "But..."

He sighed, flipping down the kickstand. Getting off, Soul walked over and stood infront of Maka with his arms crossed over his chest, annoyed. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not - "

"Save it. Friday, you left for school at six in the morning to 'catch up on your reading' and I didn't you see until _well_ after eight that night. You went and stayed at someones house over the weekend and I don't even _know_ were you went Monday. All that and now this? Maka, whats going on?"

"I..."

"_You_... you what?"

Maka knew admitting the reason could only result in a very awkward relationship between Soul and herself, and awkward relationships, in her experience, tended to end... well, rather awkwardly. Maka stared at her shoes, scuffing them together demurely. It wasn't as though she was in _any_ way adverse to the idea of being near him - in fact, the very thought created an unexpected swirl of warmth deep in her belly. It was that feeling, that fluttery, light-headed high she had whenever thinking of him that threatened to jeopardized their friendship.

She was in love with Soul.

It was a tad scary really, the intensity of this newly discovered emotion. Every time their eyes caught, she feared he would see the blatant affection in them and flee to his parents cozy mansion thousands of miles away, safe from creepy lovesick partners. The thought scared her far more than love ever would.

"...someone?"

Maka blinked and looked up at Soul, in her small fit of self pity she hadn't even been aware he was speaking. "Pardon?"

Soul looked more than a little frazzled as he glared down at Maka.

"I asked if you've been seeing anyone?"

Maka's face was blank. "What do you mean?"

Soul's eyes narrowed. When he'd first asked whether or not she was dating anyone he'd been only joking but as she continued to look away, her face red and flustered, he soon became frustrated with the blonde (and more than a little panicky). "Maka, are you in a relationship?"

She just stared at him.

"...With a man."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Romantically._"

"Oh. Ohhh! Ah... no, of course not! Soul, you know I'm not into all that... stuff - why though, uhm... why do you ask?" Did someone say something? Did she sigh too much? Did she _look_ in love (whatever that looked like)? Oh God... did _he_ have a girlfriend?

Soul didn't like the frantic look in her eye, or the way she answered his question so quickly, too quickly in his opinion. He'd always known when Maka was hiding something from him, especially if it was bothering her. Soul frowned at Maka, not yet sure if he believed her or not.

"You know what?" he said finally. "I don't fucking care. Walk - do whatever the hell you want to." Soul flung his leg over his bike and revved the engine, flying down the road before Maka could say another word.

* * *

When Maka had finally made it home, Soul was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until much later that night that he finally appeared, tired and somber as he walked through the door. Maka laid in her bed, waiting anxiously for him to retreat to his room on the other side of the apartment - safely away from her.

Unfortunately, after scouring the fridge for a beer, Soul did the exact opposite and made a beeline for Maka's room.

"Maka?"

She squeezed her eyes tightly.

"Maka, quit it. You're a terrible actor and I know you're awake." He sat down on the edge of her bed and cracked open the can of beer.

"How did you know?"

Soul smiled as his eyes met her wide green gaze. "People tend to breathe when they're asleep."

Maka sighed and lifted herself from the mattress, crossing her legs once she sat upright. They remained silent for several moments, simply comforted by the others presence.

"Maka, I don't want you to leave."

"What?"

He frowned at her, not wanting to repeat himself.

Maka smiled at the expression. "I mean, what made you think that?"

"You avoid me like the plague and you rarely look me in the eye anymore, let alone have a decent conversation with me."

"Soul, I'm not going anywhere," Maka told him softly. She wondered if Soul knew he'd been rubbing her arm for over a minute now.

"You say that now but - "

"I promise you, I'm not going to be the one to leave."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You'll leave before I do."

"What are you talking about, who said anything about leaving?"

"You did!"

"I was talking about_ you_, not me."

"Why would _I_ leave?"

"Because you're obviously in love with someone!"

Maka blushed. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course not!"

It all made sense, all her actions pointed towards that conclusion. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed to him. Soul gripped her arm. "Who is it?"

"Nobody!"

"Like hell!"

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"Not until you tell me."

She pinched her lips together, a deadly mixture of anger and embarrassment colouring her cheeks.

"You insufferable asshole! It's you!"

He let her go. "Huh...?"

"You! I'm in love with you! And now you're going to run away and leave me because it'll be awkward! I'm going to end up as a lonely, cranky spinster for the rest of my life and you'll marry some beautiful, busty princess and live hap-happily ever after." Tears poured down her cheeks as his dumbfounded face blurred into a fuzzy white blob.

"Oh..."

She snorted hysterically, grabbing the beer from his hand for herself - it was the least he coud do after all. "Yeah 'oh'." She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Now go away!"

"Maka..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	12. Well Then

**Well Then**

"I can't believe how high these prices are, the food isn't even that good!_ I_ could probably make a better meal, and it'd be _f__ree,_" Spirit complained to his daughter. "Do you think they'll give us a discount if we tell them it's your birthday?"

Maka looked up from her menu, eyeing her father shrewdly from across the table. Like every Saturday Maka had agreed to visit with her father and _like every Saturday_, Spirit had brought her to the local, family owned restaurant affectionatly known around town as 'Hoity Toity's.' The place had a pleasant rustic feel and often had live music. Spirit was simply bitter because recently his job had suffered minor pay cuts and he simply wanted something to take it out on.

"I find it hard to believe you hate the food considering we come here _every_ week for dinner," she answered curtly before furrowing her eyebrows. "And why not say its _your_ birthday. You already tried lying about mine three months ago."

"I'm _just saying _it wouldn't hurt to improve their food at the prices we're paying," Spirit muttered.

"We'll try to keep that in mind," an unimpressed voice spoke behind them. Maka grimaced as she and Spirit looked up to see an annoyed waiter with pointy teeth and angry red eyes. "Now are you ready to order, or should I tell the happy couple over there that a table just became free?" The light caught his name tag and Maka's eyebrows rose at his name. Soul.

Spirit reddend as he looked at up at the waiter. "Oh no, of course not. We're ready, aren't we Maka?"

Without taking his piercing glare off Spirit, Soul took out a pen and scrap paper from his back packet. "What do you want?"

"No offence about my harmless 'improving the food' comment, then?"

His eyes flashed. "None. What do you want?"

Spirit gave a nervous laugh. "You know, now that I think about it, it may have been the cook at the time. Hired any new cooks lately?"

"No. _What do you want_?"

"Ah! Probably some aging fellow then. You should probably weed out some of the oldies, they can't see a damn thing, the lot of them." Spirit laughed and Maka had to fight a groan, her head in her hands. Spirit was so happy to be connecting with 'young people' that he had failed to notice as the white haired waiter grew more and more irritated.

She almost felt sorry for her father. Almost.

"We only have one cook, s_ir."_

"Oh yea, whose that? Great-great Grandpa?"

"My mother," Soul growled.

"Oh..."

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat?"

"Clam chowder!" Soul blinked, seeming to notice Maka for the first time. "He's fine with clam chowder and I'll have the lasagna, thanks."

He gave her a thankful half smile and a rather thorough once over before leaving with the order. Maka sighed, trying not to think of the sudden tingle erupting in her fingers... and other places.

"Wait. Maka... I'm allergic to clams."

Maka gave him a secret smile. "I know Daddy."

* * *

"Here's the bill."

Spirit cringed at the price, before looking over to Maka.

"Son," Maka saw the annoyed look Soul gave her father, Spirit seemed to miss it though because he continued without pause, "did you know that it's my daughter's birthday today?"

"Wasn't it her birthday a couple months ago?" Soul deadpanned.

"No... I don't think so. Do you remember Maka? No? See, you must be mistaken."

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case," bending down, Soul slid his fingers into Maka's pocket to retrieve her phone, "we'll just have to celebrate." After pressing a few buttons, he wrote her number down on scrap paper torn from his notebook before stuffing it into the waist of his pants. Then with a hand on her chin, Soul leaned in to kiss her cheek.

With a quick wink at Maka, Soul offered Spirit a two-fingered mock salute. "See you at the wedding, Dad."

Spirit looked frantic. "Whaa? Wedding? Makaa? What's he talking to about?"

"Dad he was just trying to get back at you, I don't even know the guy."

This seemed to relieve her father slightly but in the pit of his stomach, something told him he'd be seeing a lot more of the shark-toothed waiter.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sandman~**_


	13. Ex

**Ex**

"This is really good, what is it?"

Maka peaked through the fingers hiding her face to look at her 'guest'. Soul was leaning on the back legs of his chair, resting his feet on Maka's kitchen table. He chewed hungrily on a his second piece of toast, visibly unperturbed about the red hand print on his face - one that fit Maka's hand perfectly. Maka let her fingers drop. "It's apricot jam. A lady who I work with makes it every summer," she murmured softly.

"Ah," Soul acknowledged appreciatively.

Maka shifted slightly, lacing her hands together. "So, uhm... remember when you said you had seen my grandmothers ring at your house...?"

"I remember."

"Well I was just wondering if - "

"Do you know what else I remember?" Soul interrupted as he dropped his feet to the floor and narrowed his eyes at her. "You. Slapping. Me."

"That was because you insulted my family!"

"Oh, now that's too bad - I was only trying to insult _you_."

"Please, I don't give two shits what you say."

"So you just slapped me for what? Sexual tension? I didn't know you liked it rough, baby."

"Piss off Soul, I'm not interested."

"Oh ho, so _now _your 'not interested'? What was it you said last night? Something about ravishing me with- "

Maka whirled around red-faced. "Shhh! Not so loud!"

Soul laughed, grabbing his ex-girlfriend around the waist. "No need for modesty Maka, they got an earful last night, I'm sure."

"You're such a pig, no wonder we never worked out! It's this kind of...- oh Wait... Soul, let go for a sec, I need to answer the phone."

Soul grinned, letting her slip away from his grasp for the soul reason that he knew she'd soon return to his arms and they'd start their argument up again.

The two had only really dated for a year or two before they'd "broken up". This lasted maybe a week before Soul had impatiently pounded on her door demanding she let him in for whatever reason he could think of at the time, and after arguing happily for hours, they had sex. Somehow, it eventually came about that at _least_ six times a week one of them would 'forget something' at the others apartment, or just 'happen' to have bought tickets to a movie for two, only to have their 'super hot dates' cancel at the last minute (cancer, small pox, HIV or death were common symptoms), leaving them with the only choice of taking their 'low-life' ex's with them. This had been going on for six years.

Soul's grin softened into a smile. It'd been a mostly physical relationship but there was still a heavy layer of 'something else' as well. Luckily, Maka had gotten the unspoken _mine _in his actions and so far he'd only had to send one over eager man to the hospital who'd said 'but she said she's single' one too many times.

"No...I-I understand. Yes thankyou...I will...no I'm not alone. Okay...goodbye."

Soul turned at the faint tremor in Maka's voice. "Maka?"

Maka hung up the phone and looked over at Soul, her eyes growing suddenly dewy under the florescent kitchen light. Soul felt a slight tug in his chest.

"Maka, what happened? What's wrong?"

"My Grandma has passed away."

* * *

Later that day Soul knocked slowly on the door of her bedroom, rolling his eyes when he received a prompt 'fuck off' for his efforts. Ignoring her, Soul opened the door and walked inside. Without really thinking about how to comfort someone (it'd been a_ long_ time), Soul crawled under the covers and settled down beside Maka.

It was an hour before Maka finally turned over to face Soul - her eyes staring, searching into the enigmatic red ones gazing back.

"What am I going to do? Papa's in debt and I can't even _begin_ to afford a funeral. I didn't even know the woman, but it's not like I can just abandon the body."

Soul sighed, tugging her across the mattress and into his arms. "Calm down, I'll take care of it."

Maka snorted but seemed to relax in his arms. "You always say that."

Soul hummed in reply, letting his fingers run through her hair - an old habit.

"I won't let you pay for it."

"I know."

"I'll know if you donate anonymously."

"Hush, Maka."

Maka shifted beside him, pressing her face against his neck. "You know... maybe if you marry me I'll let you pay."

Soul smiled against her hair, his hand tracing up the soft curves of her back.

"For the chance of paying for your grandmothers funeral, I suppose I just might force myself."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	14. Losers

**Losers**

Their blood pooled and mixed beneath them as they trembled under the cold moonless sky. The rain _pitter-pattered_ in the many mud puddles scattered among the (once green) battle torn field.

Maka allowed her cheek to rest lightly against Soul's undamaged shoulder, breathing heavily with exhaustion. A groan rumbled from the young man laying in a similarly broken position in the mud beside her.

Maka smiled dryly and pressed closer. "Should I move?"

One lazy red eye rolled open and gazed down at her. "If I said yes, would you?"

"Probably not."

"Well there you go." Maka grinned, and Soul's lips curled into a smirk despite himself.

Silence reclaimed control as the unforgiving rain pounded hard against the two mangled bodies, burying their united blood into the dark mud and with it, all evidence of the battle lost.

"Blackstar's gonna be a little bitch about this."

"Well it's your own fault for starting that stupid bet with him in the first place. When you think of how many times you've made him run through town naked because _he_ failed a mission, it's a miracle we've lasted this long fully clothed."

Soul started laughing only to erupt in a violent coughing fit.

"Though considering how butchered we both are, I doubt there'll be much skin left with all the bandages we're going to get," Maka remarked, eyeing the blood spilling from his lips with a concerned frown.

Soul paused while wiping his mouth, unsure. "We?"

"Yeah, I mean we _both_ lost so it's only fair that - "

"No."

Maka frowned. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You are not streaking. _Ever_. I refuse: no."

Maka opened her mouth and promptly close it. She tried again. "Why not?"

"_Because I said so_."

"But I was kinda excited..."

"Maka. **No**."

"But - "

"Fuck! _Y__ou know what_? Where is that fucker?"

Maka raised her head just in time to watch as Soul painfully lifted himself, all the while clutching his bloody torso.

"Soul," Maka began dryly, watching him strain under his own weight, "you dislocated your shoulder, got shot in the leg and if that cut had been any deeper I'd be having trouble keeping all your innards from spewing all over my clothes."

"Aw baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me. Do it again."

"_Soul - !_"

He smiled down at her. "C'mon Maka, we haven't lost a mission in over five years and I'd rather not start today." Soul offered his partner a mud-crusted, bloodied hand. "Besides, if you run around naked, I'd have to butcher anyone who has the misfortune of seeing you while frolicking around in all your _pasty glory_. It'd be an _awful_ shame if _your_ chest is the last thing those poor bastards see." His lips formed into a wicked grin and his red eyes darkened. "Now what'll it be, love? Ready for a second go?"

Maka's glare slowly softened until she was smiling fondly up at him, reaching for the offered hand. "Well since my 'pasty glory' is such a hardship, you can sleep on the the couch from now on."

Soul cackled evilly as he eased Maka onto his back. "Just try to keep me away, I dare you."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Sandman~_**


	15. Bolivia

**Bolivia**

The wheels creaked for what seemed like the hundredth time and Maka gripped her bag tighter. She might have enjoyed the beautiful green fields and gallant mountains of Bolivia if she wasn't so completely terrified of everyone on the bus. Maka's eyes gazed around, trying not to make eye contact with the natives around her. The exotic trip had been planned by her father in an attempt at forgiveness for his latest mishap. Unfortunately he'd been too caught up in... ahem... business to join her.

Double-D business.

Despite many warnings from friends, she'd decided to go alone, determined to enjoy herself.

...It wasn't helping that everyone had suddenly started yelling at the bus driver. Maka looked around at the frustrated people nervously.

"It's okay," the male voice was lazy. "Don't panic."

Maka turned in her seat, noticing for the first time the young man behind her. Relief rushed through her (granted he did look a little odd with his crisp white hair and probing red eyes), at least she wasn't the only tourist in a bus full of spanish-only speaking natives. He slipped from his seat and slid into the vacant one beside her, stuffing his giant backpack under the seat by his feet.

"What's happening?" Maka asked, leaning in closer to him, her eyes staring wide eyed at the people yelling around them.

"They're just annoyed because the bus driver refuses to go into the city," he replied quietly, crossing his arms. "With the election, no vehicles are allowed passed a certain point without a permit. There are road blocks stopping all entry."

Maka furrowed her brows. "Election?"

He eyed her skeptically. "You didn't know?"

"No... where does the road block start?"

Instead of giving her a reply, Soul looked forward. Maka frowned, following his gaze.

She gasped. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. We can't stop here!" Despite her words however, the rickety bus screeched to a very wobbly halt in front of three police cars successfully blocking them from traveling any further.

She gripped her companions arm tightly, ignoring the way he pointedly frowned at her hand on his forearm. "My hotel is still two towns down!"

"You can book a room at the one here. It's only a block away." He pinched the skin of her hand, trying to pull it away.

"But my plans will be ruined! I have a schedule! It won't be safe if it changes."

He gave her an incredulous look. "You do realize you're a _woman. _Traveling in _Bolivia. _And you're _alone_. Lady, there is _nothing_ about what you are doing that is even remotely safe - and let go of my arm!"

Maka glared, releasing him. "Move."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm finding a taxi that will take me to my hotel."

"I told you - "

"Surely there are back roads. Now go! Move!"

Soul reluctantly moved back as the little spitfire slithered passed him, slipping through the bodies with ease. Groaning, Soul resigned himself to his fate and grabbing his bag, raced after the blonde.

"Wait! Wait - "

"Leave me alone, " she spat. "You're just like everyone else. And look at you, _you're_ alone!" She flung her hand in his face.

"I'm also a guy."

"And that makes it alright?"

"...Yes."

Soul cringed when she met his gaze, how did that saying go? If looks could kill?

"You share taxi, yes?" Soul looked up to see a scarred old man talking to the young woman. His brows furrowed, surely even _she_ wasn't stupid enough to -

She smiled "Oh! For how much?"

Oh for Christ sake.

Soul grabbed her backpack and began tugging her behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

Soul turned around, yanking her next to him as he hissed in her ear, "do you honestly know _nothing _about traveling. Nothing at all?"

The awkward woman twisted, fighting his grip. "What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"When someone asks to share a taxi in this part of Bolivia, nine times out of ten they're in cahoots with the driver. They take you to some dark ally, rob you, _rape_ you and slit your throat. Fun?" he snapped, gritting his teeth at her.

She had gone quiet, frowning down at the ground.

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on."

Maka blinked away tears. "What?"

"You can stay with me in my room."

"But my schedule..."

"Ditch it," he grinned. "I'll show you Bolivia like you've never seen it before."

* * *

**Yay! Two updates in the same day!**

**Sandman**

**Edit: I've changed some words around.**

**Bolivia is a beautiful place and is full of friendly people of all types. I apologize if anyone has been offended by anything said in this one-shot!**


	16. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Hey... Soul?"

"Mmph."

"Are you awake?"

"...No."

Several moments passed before Maka spoke again. "I'm... scared." She watched as Soul's chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh before rolling over to face her. The tips of his snowy white hair glowed against the moonlight that shone through the window, leaving the rest of his features darkened in contrast. He regarded her silently.

"Nightmare?" He mumbled, words slurred from sleep.

"Yeah."

He tiredly rubbed the side of his face, turning to check the alarm at his bed side. Soul groaned, "Maka it's three in the morning."

"The blood, the screaming, the ticking... Please, Soul... h-his voice he... I... I've never been so scared in my life." She clasped her hands together, whispering, "Soul, I don't want to sleep alone."

Soul watch her quietly, thinking up all the reasons why he should say no - sleep topping the list - before sighing in defeat and flipping the covers back. Honestly, who did he think he was kidding? "Hurry up, ya bum. It's cold."

Maka hurriedly scrambled under the covers, not waiting for him to change his mind as she scooted over to her partner. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed as close as she could, hiding her head under his chin.

"Soul?" She mumbled, lips pressed against the skin under his shirt collar.

He could feel the tears that hadn't quite dried soak into his shirt. "...What is it?"

"Hold me."

"..."

"Now."

Rolling his eyes, Soul mumbled something about bossy woman before shifting and carefully wrapping his arms around her shivering frame. His fingers began combing soothingly through her hair as he murmured, "Maka?"

"Mhm?"

"No more _Saw_ movies."

* * *

**Dude.**

**Totally.**

**Don't hate. **

**:(**

**Please.**


	17. Touch

**Touch**

_Three non-related prompts about touching_

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  


_One._

Soul smiled in her hair as they gently swayed, dancing to the ring of silence in their living room. He allowed his fingers free reign as they slithered to the exposed skin just above her shorts, gliding underneath her shirt to caress the small of her back in gentle circles. He guided their movements with his hips as he trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck, nipping the flesh every now and then with his jaged teeth.

"What's wrong Maka?" He breathed in amusement as she shivered. He slid his hand up the line of her back with slow, sensual fingers, causing her to tremble further. "Cold?" he asked, his lips forming the word against her ear.

Maka tightened her hold against her partner (lover?). "Shut up Soul." She muttered, closing her eyes as he chuckled against her throat.

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

_Two._

Maka yawned, stretching her arms high above her head before slumping back against her pillow with a tired sigh. She heard a grunt of annoyance from beside her as she was tugged back into Soul's arms. Maka rolled her eyes and looked to the red face of her alarm clock. 10:04.

Maka prodded Soul's side. "Soul I have to get up."

"Mmph."

Maka slumped on top of him, giving him another poke as she said into his ear, "Soul, I'm serious. You promised to help me clean the house."

"Mfhawa bra..."

Maka blinked, leaning back. "What?"

Soul finally turned his face away from the pillow, red eyes intense as he pressed her close, going so far as to throw a leg over her. "Why," he whispered into the crown of her hairline, "are you wearing a bra?"

"Oh, I am? I guess I forgot to take it off last night," Maka said as she tried to push away to at least look at him, but Soul refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"Ge' owoff," he mumbled against her hair.

"What? Soul I can't hear - "

"I want it _off_."

And with that, Soul's fingers dove under his wife's shirt and began attacking the clasp of the the accursed lacy prison. He kissed her neck, throat, and collarbone as he fumbled with the bra, ignoring Maka's indignant huffs and squeaks.

Finally fed up with the tiny clasp that he had secretly spent the whole night trying to open (imagine his horror when he had gone to 'accidentally' cop a feel only to find her breasts on locked down), Soul sharpened his finger into a makeshift knife and sliced the offending undergarment. Finally happy, Soul pulled it off her and tightened his hold, ignoring the angry flush on her cheeks as he shamelessly coiled around her.

"We can clean tomorrow." He whispered, "For right now, I have something better in mind."

Maka never stood a chance.

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

_Three._

"Does it still hurt?" Maka asked as her finger traced the long scar knit into his flesh, feeling the bumps and imperfections left from the stitches.

"No," he lied, watching her intently. He knew she had caught his fib by the growing guilt flashing in her eyes. Soul mentally sighed, he didn't know why she continued to force herself to touch the scar when it obviously hurt her so much. He had never blaimed her for it and he never would.

But he knows _she_ hasn't forgiven herself, and he knows it may take years till she is ever truly at peace with the results of that fight. So until then, he'll let her go through her little routine, let her rub the useless scar removal ointment against his chest (they'd already tried several), let her trace the skin again and again (forever if she needs to), and then he'll hold her after, assure her and essentially love her.

"You're lying."

Soul just smiled and pulled her close.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hey! I hope you liked it (not one of my best though, I'll admit). I kinda did it as sper of the moment kinda thing. It took me half an hour, so informing of any mistakes would be awesome!

Tell me which one of the three you like the best!


	18. SEX

**SEX**

"Maka. Come here."

"You know, I'd really rather not..."

"_Maka_." Soul growled from the opposite end of the couch. He tried once more to move towards his girlfriend but with every step he took, Maka took another in the opposite direction, successfully keeping the love seat between them. He sighed finally, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, if you don't want to do this, I'm not going to fight with you."

"Wait! Soul! Please, I'm so close this time. Look, we're almost naked!" Maka proudly motioned to her bra and underwear and his bare chest.

Soul gave her a withering look. "That's because I caught you changing," he replied, slumping down into the couch they had been previously circling.

Maka shrugged. "Minor details."

He eyed her. "You won't let me within three feet of you."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"_Maka_."

"Please Soul!" Maka cried, sitting down next to him.

Leaning back, Soul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maka what do you want from me?"

"Sex! I want sex!"

Soul gave her a faint smile at that. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Maka's pink face burned red. "What."

Soul widened his arms and beckoned her closer. "Lay it on me, my fine, feral, sex kitten."

She blushed. "_Fine! _You - you are going to be all _sexed_ out when I'm through with you!" Maka scooted closer to Soul, squeaking when he grabbed her waist to tug her closer.

"Is that right?" Soul's eyes twinkled with mirth as he traced erotic designs around her abdomen.

"Uhmhm." Maka gasped as he pulled her against his chest, grinding their naked skin together. His lips quirked against her neck.

"And when can I expect this amazing sexual escapade?"

"I..." Maka's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish and when Soul pulled away to see frustrated tears shining in here eyes, he sighed.

"Fuck Maka," he murmured, moving away and wrapping her bare shoulders with the couch afghan, "I don't know why you insist on having sex when it's obvious you're not ready. You should know by now I won't force you to do shit you don't want to do."

"But everyone said - "

"Yeah, well everyone can go screw themselves. I'm not like that."

"So you don't mind?"

"No! Now hand me the remote, the game is on."

Maka smiled at Soul's slightly pink cheeks and did as she was told. She cuddled in closer as he tucked his arm around her.

"...Are you sure?" Maka couldn't help but ask after a moment.

"If I said no, what would you do?"

"..."

Soul sighed when he didn't receive an answer. "Maka, we've got nothing but time to figure everything out." He kissed her hairline. "We'll just take it slow."

"Soul?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ugh.**

**I'm sorry if it's OOC.**

**I just came up with the idea and thought 'oh what the heck'. It was easy enough to write anyways.**

**I've decided to end SOG at chapter 25 ( long way to go still).**

**Also, for those of you only subscribed to Shades of Grey, I wrote another SoMa one-shot, 'zombies', which I posted on its own. I'm really happy with it so if you haven't already, go check it out!**

**Hope you liked this one-shot,**

**Sandman**


	19. Paint

**Paint**

Snow fell like great curtains in the frigid night air. The dark city streets had been covered in a thick white blanket as strong, forceful winds thrashed against buildings and stores. Snow swirled through the air in a mad flurry, successfully chasing the few roaming people towards shelter. All that remained were the homeless, thieves, strays and...

...the highly inebriated.

Soul squinted at the blurred streetlights. Raising an arm to shield his eyes, he wondered vaguely when they had begun to dance so violently in his vision. He ran a shaky, paint stained, hand through his hair. Brushing off snow as he staggered along the icy sidewalk, slipping and stumbling every so often. Maybe he should've laid off that last round of shots, he thought, leaving the curb to cross the street. The pot probably wasn't too hot of an idea either. Blinking dumbly at the swaying swaying lights Soul let out a hysterical laugh - no, the weed was definitely not helping.

As a particular cold wind rushed by him, tearing and pulling at his clothes, Soul let out a loud groan. His hands reached up to clutch at his head. The icy air, the ferocious noises of the storm, and the stupid amount of booze he'd consumed were all adding up to the beginnings of a torrential headache and an all around killer hangover. Her face flashed in his mind.

He sighed loudly, the hundreds of snowflakes biting at his heated skin, "Fuck I need a life."

His red eyes slowly slid open to see the moon dancing it's own jig up in the sky, rolling around dizzily before his eyes. Soul scowled. Why couldn't the fucker just stay put?

"...Soul?"

Soul blinked, and it took him a moment to realize that moons couldn't talk. His eyes widened - God?

"Soul, is that you?"

A hand shot out from behind him and grabbed hold of his arm. "What's wrong with you? You reek of alcohol and... are you smoking _marijuana_?"

Oh look, Maka. Where'd she come from?

Oh_ Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka._

The same girl he'd gotten pissed drunk over.

Like a cat, Soul wrapped a languid arm around his roommate, nearly sending them both sprawling to the cement as he fell against her. "Yeah," he purred suggestively in her ear in answer to her question. "You want some?" He felt her franticly shake her head with an outraged "No!" and quickly plucking the dooby from his fingers, Maka promptly threw it into a nearby snow pile with a look of disgust.

_Sheesh_, Soul thought rolling his eyes, _who knew Maka was such a prude_?

"C'mon Soul, I'll take you home," she told him, pulling him along towards their apartment building. "And stop trying to touch my boobs!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Maka sighed, who knew her supposedly 'cool' roommate was actually such a loser? Looking back at the object of her musings, who had taken to singing an old Spice Girl's song in his boredom (she cringed as his voice squeaked), Maka vaguely wondered how in the hell she'd fallen in love with him.

"_Cause too-night is the _ni_-ght, when two become one!_"

Well... maybe not _love_.

Maka turned back to the medicine cabinet, searching for something that might prevent the colossal hangover that Soul was sure to have come morning.

The two had first met some months ago when they'd both answered the same ad for a two person apartment, one they eventually ended up sharing. It was a perfect location for both Soul, who attended a local art college, and Maka, who was was working towards her doctorate at a school across town.

In the months that followed, Maka had learned that Soul had gotten most of the money for his schooling from scholarships. He told her how he took part in most forms of art but it was his paintings - said to be near protege level, he had boasted with a smirk - that had earned him his reputation. In return, Maka explained how she someday wished to join the medical field like her mother (though she had yet to choose her exact profession) and how _she _could have had a scholarship of her own if it weren't for that nut-headed _Ox _and his 110% essay.

These little conversations normally took place in the morning, before classes or late at night when they finally came home. It was during those moments that Maka had grown to care very deeply for her enigmatic roommate.

"I need some love like've neva' needed luff before," Soul lowered his voice to a baritone. "W_anna make love tooya babay_."

Maka sighed, deciding to let Soul simply face the morning without advil. Serves him right for groping her so many times (turns out Soul was a rather affectionate drunk). "Okay Soul, time for bed."

Soul stopped singing so he could chuckle deviously. "An' here I thought you were just being coy. Take me beautiful, I'm yours."

It took a total of fifteen minutes to forcibly drag Soul off the couch, drag him into his room and slump him half-hazardly onto his bed while listening to him profess his 'luff' for her. Just as she was about to leave him singing his off beat Kanye West song, Maka's eyes caught hold of one of his many blanketed paintings. Each time she'd asked to see one in the past, Soul would immediately go on the defence, flushing red and quickly chasing her from his room. After the first incident, Maka'd been carefully barred from his living space. Looking around, Maka realized it may be the only time she could ever catch a glimpse of his mysterious paintings.

Maka turned her head to check on Soul. "I ain't sayin she a gold digger, but she ain't messin' with no broke n- " Maka turned back to the easel eagerly.

"Just a peak," Maka assured herself. Flipping off the sheet, Maka held her breath only for her face to go completely white. Maka raced to the next painting, unveiling it. She looked at the next, then the next, then the next, until every single one of Soul's paintings stared back at her with eerily familiar green eyes.

They were all of her, and they were beautiful. Beyond words, in fact. Now normally, Maka would be incredibly flattered, delighted even, that the man she saw in a romantic light seemingly return his feelings in such a way. The only problem...

"**SOUL!**"

...they were all nudes.

"_Now I aint sayin she a gol' digger..._hic..."

* * *

Truthfully, I've found myself in a wee bit of a writing tizzy as of late. I've written three oneshots in the past week that are complete crap and I can't get out of it - I'm cursed - so in an attempt to get over it I'm posting this, the least crappiest, hoping I'll get over myself.

So in a way this is dedicated to **KenRik** who asked for a 'college' related one-shot. I'm sorry. You see how off-track I get!

Ughfrigginfraggin...

I'll stop. sigh.

I'd love if you pointed out any possible mistakes!

Till next time!

Sandman


	20. Do You?

**Do You?**

"Do you love me?"

Soul choked on his coffee. He turned to stare at the innocent figure of his girlfriend who, a perfect image of calm, had her hands neatly folded on her lap while she looked at him through her lashes.

As if she hadn't just dropped the proverbial bomb on their once simple relationship.

"Wha...?" Was the intelligent answer he finally gave.

Maka looked away, down at her fidgeting fingers. "I mean, I don't think it should be a very difficult question." Her eyes turned up to him again. "Is it?"

Soul opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing. With a silent prayer to make it out alive, he returned her steady gaze. "Maka, we... we've only been going out for a few months - "

"Three." Maka muttered.

"...Pardon?"

"We've been together three months."

Soul ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. _Three _months. We've only been going out for three months and well, I - I don't know. I'm not ready to say...that yet."

Maka frowned. "It's not hard. You either do or you _don't_."

"Maka..."

Maka crossed her arms defiantly and raised her eyebrows. Normally Soul found the particular action endearing, at the moment however, it was just plain intimidating.

"So you don't?" She challenged.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then you do?"

"I don't know! Maybe!" Soul cried, flinging his arms in annoyance.

Maka pursed her lips, her face gaining a faint flushed hue. At first Soul was slightly wary, not wanting to be near an angry Maka for fear of any literature related injuries. After a few moments however, Soul soon realized with a sense of awe that she wasn't angry at all.

She was embarrassed.

"Are you...blushing?"

"Shut up!" Maka glared, punching him painfully in the shoulder as she abruptly stood up in her seat. About to storm away, Maka paused, suddenly appearing unsure. After fidgeting on the spot for several seconds, Maka bent down to give her boyfriend a chaste kiss against his forehead.

"I may maybe love you too."

And with that, Maka rushed off, leaving a confused yet oddly content Soul to watch her go.

* * *

**Strangely enough, I'm oddly content with this one-shot. Short, simple and sweet.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Party

**Party**

Ox mouth fell open as he stared wide-eyed at what could only be described as a train wreck. It was like watching the bloody climax of a gruesome battle, a Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, listening to nails grind against a chalkboard, watching someone kick puppies - hell it all paled in comparison to the mess he was seeing.

Well actually, it was Kidd's twenty-first birthday and coincidently the first party he'd ever been to. Ox had been 'voluntold' by Kim to be her DD (he didn't mind, he couldn't drink because of his medication anyway), which was how he'd ended up falling witness to the scene before him.

"I jus... I just wanted to tell you how much I - I love you," Blackstar whispered into the karaoke microphone with emotion. He was pointing to a passed out Kidd who had fallen asleep after his third beer an hour earlier. "And _I_ wan't you to know that I will always," he closed his eyes as he continued, "_always _stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you... never desert you... stand by yoouu..." Ox wasn't sure when Blackstar had stopped talking and began singing.

"Shut the fuck up, you pansy!" Patti yelled from across the room.

Blackstar gasped. "You don't mean that."

"The hell I do!"

Ox turned to Patti who was currently leaning slumped against the the wall, a bottle clenched in her hands. Noticing his gaze she let out a snarl. "What you lookin' at four eyes? Huh? You don't know me! That's right look away...! God, I hate that guy."

"Uhmhum." Liz replied staring, breathing on the window so she could draw a pony with her finger.

"What, you judgin' me? You don't know me - "

Deciding to leave the sisters to their own devises, Ox landed on the more civilized of the group.

"Maka, what are you doing?" A cheery Tsubaki asked, tapping her fingers in amusement.

"Huh?"

"You're taking your pants off."

Maka looked down at her legs, when had that happened? she wondered. "Huh. Oh well, it's too warm. Hey, Hey - I wanna go sing."

For a moment Tsubaki paused, as though her sober conscious was trying to tell her something, something important. Unfortunately being on the edge of 'totally knackered', Tsubaki's alcohol induced brain saw nothing wrong with sending her friend away half naked so simply smiled and said, "Okay have fun."

Ox sighed, oh how the mighty had fallen.

"Look's like it's just you and me," said a familiar voice with a sigh.

Ox blinked, surprised. Of course, Soul! Someone so cool would never let something stupid like alcohol ruin their image. "Soul! I'm so glad I'm not the only when who isn't completely pi - Soul?"

Ox stared as Soul dragged his finger down the lamp shade. "Shh," he whispered to it, "don't speak."

"Look, she's taking her shirt off!"

There was a sober flash in Soul's eyes as he looked up to see Maka fumbling with the buttons of her shirt while sing 'American Pie'. "Fucking lamp, I told you to keep your clothes on!" With that Soul ran off, tripping over a table leg.

"You don't think she meant it, do you?"

Ox looked over to see Blackstar sit down in Souls vacant seat. "What?"

Blackstar looked sheepish. "Patti. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Blackstar, what the fu - "

"Do you like me?"

"Uh.."

Blackstar started to cry. Around the same time Patti busted the TV, Maka had managed to wrench off her shirt despite Soul's efforts, Kidd had been teepee'd, Tsubaki was humming happily and Liz had run out of window to draw on.

Coincidently, it was also around the first time Ox drank.

* * *

Maka groaned, waking up. Something heavy weighed down against her back and turning to find Soul's head, she gently prodded him awake. Looking around, they both decided everything was in relative order (except, of course the TV, but Kidd would pay for that) and most importantly, Maka still had clothes on (sometime during the night, Soul had managed to stuff her into his own shirt).

She let out a satisfied sighed - yet another successful birthday bash.

"Hey Maka." Soul called, grabbing her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Come see this." Maka moved towards Soul and followed his gaze behind the couch. Lipstick, cheese and whipped cream were smeared in and out of Ox's clothes, ears and mouth while the words 'you don't know me' were scribbled angrily on his cheek. Despite this however, he had a happy smile on his face as he slept, cradling a 2'6 of vodka.

"Some people just can't hold their liquor."

Maka nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Expect major mistakes in that one folks. I was half dead when I made this. _

_So moving on, I decided to try something silly considering SOG is almost over. Not too sure how it turned out, though._

_Thanks for reading!_

_(Is it just me, or does my writing get worse and worse throughout the one-shot D:)_

_P.s. I have a poll on my profile. You can vote for the theme of the next one-shot. How exciting!_


	22. Pause

**Pause**

Soul listened to his meister's soft breathing as they both lay quietly on the hospital bed, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. It was a dark, cold night in which the odds of their most recent fight had failed to land in their favor. Maka had sustain many minor injuries, resulting in a fair amount of blood loss. Even though she was deemed stable, the staff had suggested staying overnight just to be safe (and after seeing a very tired and worried Soul, reluctantly allowed her partner to stay as well).

"Maka?" Soul spoke softly, his fingertips gently tracing the line of her collar bone.

"Mm?"

Soul brushed his lips against her throat, tickling her skin as he murmured, "I know what you're thinking."

"...What am I thinking?"

Careful of Maka's injuries, Soul moved above her, bracing his elbows on either side as he leaned in close. He wore a sober expression as he brushed away her hair from her tears and her tears from her eyes. "It's not you're fault Maka," he told her then, softly stroking her hair, cheeks, eyebrows then lips. "Death... is a _very_ real component in what we do." He kissed her forehead, her nose, the tip of her chin. "If you give away a part of yourself every time it appears..." He rested his cheek beside her's, whispering, "Eventually you won't have anything left at all."

Despite his words (or perhaps because of them), the tears flowed freely, increasing to soft hiccuping sobs.

Soul sighed, eyeing the sensitive young woman he cradled. "Maka, it will all seem better tomorrow. For now, put it out of your mind."

"Soul - " Maka was cut off as Soul leaned down to crush his lips against her own. The contact making Maka's fingers ache in a way that instantly ignited her chest with a warmth that belied it's previous chills. Soul's hands, already sliding down her body and under the hospital gown, quickly found the skin beneath - his fingers happily caressing, pinching and teasing her heated flesh.

He deepened the kiss, pressing further and further into her until all he could think, feel or taste was his meister. Maka's tears dried up along with Soul's worries as the two battled desperate emotions, each craving to find solace in their brief release.

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, tangling her fingers into the roots of his frosty hair as he moved to shower kisses along her jaw. Maka gasped as Soul nibbled her earlobe, arching into him at the sensation. Suddenly feeling hot, Soul drew back to quickly rip his shirt off before hovering down against his meister once more. Excited by the sudden addition of bare skin, Maka moved her fingers along the lithe muscles of Soul's chest, pausing to trace the pimpled flesh of every scar.

Their passion soon turned silly as Soul playfully licked up the line of her neck, making him laugh as she giggled. He leaned back, sizing her up as he hovered above. They both smiled fondly at each other.

Soul brushed the hair out of Maka's eye's with blood stained knuckles before leaning down to press his lips against her forehead. "You need to sleep," he whispered against her skin quietly, as though sharing an important secret.

"And you don't?"

Soul simply rolled his eyes as they settled back down.

* * *

_Okay, this is for the first person who answered my poll (it was the day I posted my last chapter - you know who are!) I love you! They wanted a smexy one-shot and I'm afraid because of my certain, coughcough, prude like tendencies, this is as good as it gets when I write anything heated. Then, the second person answered my poll, they wanted angst, so I tried to incorporate that into the one-shot. Though it's hard to mix the two without going kinky..._

_Then after I finished someone wanted 'other', but I figured this was pretty 'different' as is._

_This is for you three for making me so happy!_

_(I need to practice my humina-humina scenes)_

_Cheers._

_Ps. I have the next chapter written (how unlike me), it'll be posted next Saturday._


	23. Stood Up

_This is a loose continuation of chapter 12, 'Well Then'._

**Stood Up**

Soul groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling for the poor girl sitting alone across the restaurant. Roughly around seven pm, the young woman had come bounding in, a giddy smile on her lips and a flush in her cheeks. She'd politely asked the hostess for a table for two, making sure to specify her dates features so that he could be pointed in the right direction upon his arrival.

Soul checked his watch, that had been almost two hours ago. Despite the time, the girl remained stubbornly in her seat, refusing to order a meal - though she had nothing against the alcohol, currently nursing her fourth glass of wine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Soul noticed the new bus boy moving passed him with a fifth glass. He grabbed the teen's shoulder to pull him back before he could stop himself. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul growled. The short teenager gasped, not liking the brief flash of sharp teeth.

"She asked for it," he squeaked, new hormones not helping his stutter.

"Give me that," Soul ordered, grabbing the alcohol and dumping it in a nearby sink. "Go wash dishes or something," he told him, shoving the younger male aside as he walked up to the frowning customer.

Reaching the table, Soul casually slipped in opposite her, cringing at the hope in her eyes that was immediately crushed by his appearance.

"Hey, remember me?" he tried, smiling uncomfortably.

"You work here," she deadpanned, her teary eyes not impressed.

"Yeah, you used to come in with you're dad. I got your number once, remember? Must've wrote it down wrong though - it said the line wasn't in use anymore." He almost smiled at the thought, remembering how disappointed he'd been.

Maka blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah uh, Papa switch phone companies and changed my number."

"You guy's stopped coming."

Maka laughed. "Yeah, he got a little paranoid." She wiped her eyes. "We go to bars now and - speaking of which, do you know where my drink is?"

"Listen..."

"Maka."

Soul offered a small smile of thanks. "Maka. I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight and - "

"_You're cutting me off_?"

"Look, drowning in your sorrows won't help anyone - "

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just because I was _stood up_ does not mean I need some fucking knight in shining armor! Christ! Where is that ginger kid with my booze?"

Soul cringed as he noted the annoyed looks of the customers around them. "Look Maka, what do you say I take you home?"

"I have a car," Maka sneered then paused at the look Soul gave her. "Oh yeah. Drunk. Right."

"Look, my shift is over in half an hour anyway, so there won't be any problem with me ditching and... whoever was coming to meet you..." Soul sighed. "If they haven't arrived yet they probably aren't likely to. So what do you say? I'm cheaper then a taxi in any case."

Maka looked up at him and the defeated haze in her mossy green eyes made him want to punch something. Finally she nodded though, sliding out of the booth to grab her coat.

Maka silently took the hand offered and together they left the restaurant.

* * *

"It was a dare." Maka said, cutting through the thin veil of silence.

Blinking, Soul cast a quick glance towards his charge before shifting his eyes back to the road. Thunder roared as lightning flashed across the dash board, illuminating the dark, stormy night.

"Pardon?" Soul asked, not sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"My date was a dare," she repeated, head lolling to the side. "Fifteen minutes after I got to the restaurant, my so called 'date' emailed me. He said he'd get twenty dollars if he asked a girl out and stood her up. He said he is 'very sorry' and wishes we could give it another shot." Maka laughed dryly, running a hand through her hair. "He'll probably get forty if he can make me do it a second time. I mean shit! It's like high school all over again!"

"So you stayed at the restaurant anyways? Why?"

Maka shrugged, playing with a thread on her dress as they parked at the base of her apartment. "It was the first date I've been on in a while and I wanted to enjoy it. I couldn't afford the food but the drinks were cheap enough. Besides," Maka gave Soul a secret smile, "'drowning in my sorrows' seemed like a pretty good idea at the time."

Soul laughed. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Pretty good, I think."

He smiled fondly at her. "Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?"

"I have you taking me home, don't I?"

It was meant as a joke but as soon as the words left her lips, the atmosphere thickened. Soul's red eyes burned into her own as they unconsciously leaned into each other. "Maka I..."

"Will you come in?"

Soul blinked, momentarily freed from his daze he moved away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Maka grabbed his hand. "Please Soul, just for a little while. Nothing will happen, I promise."

Soul frowned at her. "We both know that's not true."

"Please, Soul."

Soul sighed, looking away. He should _really_ say no.

Say no.

Say no.

Say no.

* * *

"So this is my apartment," Maka told him, flicking on the lights. "It's nothing special, but it is home I guess."

Soul nodded, examining the pictures on her wall.

"Do you live alone?" He asked her.

"Yup, for a year now. I don't really have much furniture, yet. A student doesn't exactly make much money after all. Hey, would you like something? It might be a little late for coffee, but I have juice or tea or - Christ! Why are you taking your shirt off?"

Soul threw the shirt over the couch before looking back at Maka. "_Please_," he rolled his eyes. "This has been _long _overdue, and you know it."

"Oh, uhm, but - "

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, no, no. But I uh..." Maka sighed, dropping her coat on the ground. Rubbing her arm, she looked up at Soul sheepishly. "Bedroom?"

Soul laughed. "Lead the way."

"Uh. Yeah, okay."

Soul simply smiled, closing the door behind them as they entered the small bedroom.

"So how do you want to - oh!" Maka gasped as Soul launched towards her, his head bending down as his teeth nipped a trail of hickies down her pulse. His long, lithe fingers worked quickly as they found the zipper to her dress, and it wasn't long before the soft fabric rolled off her shoulders to pool in a small pile at her toes. Lost in the sensations, Maka failed to notice the exposure of her skin in the cold room. Feeling her shiver however, Soul wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, allowing the erotic friction of their bodies to heat her skin.

His mouth eventually traveled up her neck (pausing to nibble her chin) to finally claim her mouth, biting her lips for further entrance.

"You like to use your teeth," Maka gasped when they finally separated for air.

Soul chuckled, a deep rumble that Maka felt throughout her entire body. "You don't know the half of it," he whispered, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

* * *

_Oh my. I'm slowly leaving my prude cocoon to turn into a perverted butterfly._

_I'm finally a true fanfiction writer. I don't know if that should make me happy or morbidly depressed..._

_Cheers._


	24. Cold Feet

**Cold Feet**

Soul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as someone coughed awkwardly behind him. Of all the days to second guess their relationship...

"So does this mean you're _not_ getting married?"

Soul spun around to give Blackstar a scathing look. "One more word and Kid's my best man," he threatened with a growl, sharp teeth flashing.

Satisfied with Blackstar's petrified face, Soul turned back towards the vacant doors. It had occurred to him in passing that Maka might get cold feet, but even he had never imagined that she'd go so far as to actually ditch the whole thing together. Christ, he'd never understand women - especially _his_ woman.

He looked around the church, eyeing every person with narrowed eyes. "Don't. Anyone. Move," He told them all before storming down the aisle, his fists clenched as he ignored the growing whispers.

He pushed through the church doors, red eyes surveying the small river not twenty feet away. He set off with a purpose, a fast impatient gait pushing him foreword.

Hopefully Maka had hid well, because when he found her - he was going to _kill _her.

* * *

Maka stared at her carefully stitched veil, embroidered at the edge with pretty flower patterns. It had been her mothers. The very one she had worn on her own wedding day. _Goodness knows why I kept it, _she'd said, _just another reminder of your no good father_. Maka pressed her lips in a thin line, frowning down at the beautiful fabric. Why was everything a reminder of her 'good for nothing father'? It seemed all they talked about whenever her mother came for visits was her father and the many reminders of him. Was _she_ a reminder? Was that why her mother had left?

Maka sighed and tossed the veil beside her, leaning back into the bench as she stared out at a tiny family of ducks. One mother duck with a happy trio of ducklings tripping behind her.

Why was there only ever one adult duck?

Where was the other parent?

Weren't the babies lonely?

Why was she even getting married?

"So this is were you've been." Maka cringed at the cold voice behind her.

"The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Soul scoffed. "Well considering a wedding was never you're intention I think it's a moot point. If it helps - you're very, _very_ pretty." This was a grose understatement, but he was still a tad miffed at her. It wouldn't do him any good to admit that he'd been staring at her for the past five minutes, unable to move, much less speak until now.

Maka smiled, comforted be his presence despite herself. He'd placed his hands gently on her shoulders, stroking her neck slightly with one thumb. "I still want to marry you," she told him, softly.

"Oh, I see. And leaving me at the altar shows this how?" Soul muttered bitterly.

"I didn't leave you at the altar."

"You're right. You'd actually have to have _been there_ to leave me at the altar - you just didn't show up. World of difference, babe," he deadpanned.

Maka didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. "Sorry about that."

Soul sighed, running his hands down her arms to twist around her in a loose embrace as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Whatever. I'm over it. A bit of a heads up next time would be appreciated, though."

Maka did laugh this time, even as tears ran down her cheek. "Okay."

Soul exhaled softly as they watched the ducklings follow their mother through the water, the setting sun illuminating the small ripples. "They aren't us, Maka, and we will _never_ be them," he whispered to his fiance, hearing her soft sniffles.

"Promise?"

His ears went red and he was glad she couldn't see him. "Yes, yes. I promise - now lets go. We should hurry back."

Maka blinked in surprise as she allowed Soul to escort her towards the church. "The ceremony was supposed to be two hours ago."

Soul grinned crookedly at her. "It's cool, I had Blackstar threaten anyone who wanted to leave."

"Soul!"

"Hey, it's your own fault."

Maka frowned."Blackstar has a black pit for a stomach, I seriously doubt even _he_ would stay this long."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I locked all the doors."

"SOUL!"

To this day, Soul still doesn't know where she pulled the five-thousand page dictionary from.

* * *

_Get this! That was my first ever 'Maka-chop'! Actually I might've done it one other time..._

_One more one-shot to go!_


	25. Counting Sheep

**Counting Sheep**

The train tore swiftly through the old fields, a crown of thick smoke trailing as it relentlessly chugged towards it's destination under the night sky. Numbered sheep within the surrounding fields took no notice of the harsh mechanical noises as they ate without a care, desensitized from birth to the groaning machine that passed daily.

It was a calm, cold night, one which boasted a clear, high moon and twinkling stars. Midnight had passed and most minds were stolen away by the gentle lull of sleep. There were those, however, which sleep evaded; those that, for whatever reason, failed to entice the devious sandman for a visit.

One such case, haunted by visions of blood, rode the dark train through the night.

Soul felt numb as he stared out the window at the old farmland. He and Maka had just finished a particularly gruesome mission and were currently traveling on an old train to the closest airport. They'd paid for a private compartment for four, one with two seats facing each other. They'd been sitting side by side at first, but Maka (muttering about lack of comfort) had soon decided to roll over on top of her partner, promptly falling asleep.

Soul didn't mind the contact. The solid weight of her body had long since become a comfort to him, a reassurance of her safety in the most primitive form. He instinctively squeezed her tighter at the thought.

"What time is it?"

Soul looked down at Maka. She'd lifted her head from where it had been tucked neatly beneath his chin and was looking up at him groggily.

"Probably some time after one," he replied quietly, tucking the blanket he had covered them with more securely around their shoulders.

"Mm," Maka murmured, slumping back down against him. Shivering, she absently pressed the tip her nose against his neck, making her snicker when he jumped at the contact.

"Why the hell is your nose so goddamn cold?" he growled, trying to remain angry despite the fact his arms had wrapped tighter around her as he tried to rub warmth into her back.

He felt her shrug before muttering into his shoulder, "It's cold."

Maka moved her hands under Soul's sweater to press against his stomach, ignoring Soul's girlish shriek as her fingers tingled pleasantly from the warmth.

"F-fuck Maka, what the hell?"

"Go to sleep Soul."

"How the hell can I with your freezing cold - "

"Shut up, we're having a moment."

Soul sighed, rolling his eyes at the not-so-sneaky change of subject. He shifted slightly and pulled her tighter against him, the warmth from her skin easily carrying to his own through her thin t-shirt. Hopefully her fingers would melt soon.

A few quiet moments passed before either spoke, then, "Maka?"

"...Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Mmf."

"Maaka..."

Maka sighed, exhaling a puff of warm air against Soul's neck. "What do you want to talk about?"

Soul was silent as he seemed to ponder this himself. He absently slipped his own hands under Maka's shirt, tracing the notches of her spine with his fingers. "Do you know what would be _really _good right now?"

"What?"

"Brownies."

"Brownies?"

He nodded. "The ones you put in the microwave so they go all gooey."

Maka couldn't help but smile. "The last time we got those you ate so much you got sick."

"Fun times."

"_You_ didn't have to clean it up."

"Need I remind you of all the times I've had to clean up after you when you're drunk and stripping your clothes off?" Soul remarked, tapping his fingers against her back.

Maka scoffed. She tried to sit up so that she could face him but the arm around her back pulled her back down firmly against his chest. "At least I don't flirt with Big Bird when I drink too much."

He scowled. "That was one time."

"Oh, is that right? One time, you say? I vaguely remember you also getting cozy with a snowman at Kidd's Christmas party last year."

Soul smirked. "You're just jealous. That snowman had mad curves - oof! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!" He laughed as she let out a huff.

Sighing at the direction of their conversation, Maka settled back down against her partner, letting the thrum of the train engine to lull her to sleep. Soul smiled and gently pulled out his partners pigtails so he could run his hands through her hair. Turning to look out the window, Soul allowed his forehead to rest against the icy glass. The moon grinned, eyeing him mockingly as really, only the moon could. Soul closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp air.

"Maka?"

"Mmf."

"Marry me?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, 25 marks the end (n****ow, now, don't make me cry)****. I'd hoped the last one-shot would be a tad flashier but oh well, what can you do, eh?**

**Anywhoodle, big thanks to all the reviewers, readers, alert-and-runner's (yes, I love you too) who have followed throughout the duration of this little shin-dig.**

**So I guess I just really wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you and I hope everyone has a happy day/night/morning/evening!**

**Cheers!**

**P.S. - Anyone else super excited about the direction the manga's taking SoMa-wise? _Love it_.**


	26. Heat Honesty

**Heat**

When it finally happens, when _finally _he is able to throw it all to the wind and simply touch, hold, _taste _her, the unwarranted, _explosive_, emotion that follows is enough to floor him. A powerful sensation that aches in his fingers and sends his body trembling in anticipation.

"Soul I - " Her whispers brush his neck, urgent, frantic in their delivery.

His arms tighten around her at the longing in her voice. "Fuck, I want you so bad now," Soul breathes against her lips, the quiet words ring loud in the dark room.

He kisses her.

And suddenly there just isn't enough air and the room is sweltering - their motions growing frantic as clothes are tossed aside. A madness they've only ever experienced in battle laces through them as need directs their actions. Lips and teeth fight for a rhythm as skin touches skin and hands go down, down, down while fingers press, pinch, and _stroke_.

He pushes into her, her name a mantra on his lips as he kisses her face with abandon. He presses closer still, their hip bones knocking together as he tries with all his might to consume her completely.

Once it's over they collapse against each other with a sluggish satisfaction, the weight of another body comforting as they succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Honestly**

She wasn't that great a catch.

Let's be honest.

She may be _charming _in her own way, but lets face it, Maka was no great beauty.

Her hair, a dusty blonde, was forever up in those dorky pig-tails that fell limp on either side of her head. Her eyes too, had a certain dullness to them with their pickled olive tone. Her clothes were plain, her personality neurotic, and whatever points she got from her admittedly mile long legs was negated by clunky shoes the left her with a bad case of cankles.

Let's not even get started on her chest size... or rather, lack thereof.

"Soul, I'm leaving!"

And her underwear, it was always white - tan if she felt adventurous. She chewed her nails till they -

Soul's head snapped up from where it had been resting on his palm. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Make sifted through her purse, only half listening to her partner as she answered, "The bar."

"What? Why? Don't you remember what happened last time!?"

"No."

Soul sputtered, indignant. "You got_ hit_ on!"

This seemed to grab her attention because she turned to face him and the pleased smile on her face rubbed Soul the wrong way. "I did?" No, he definitely didn't like that satisfied tone in her voice.

Hesitant now, Soul nodded. "The guy with the cowboy hat," he told her.

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean, _'oh_?' Why are you smiling? Stop blushing! Maka!"

Her smile widened. "I'll see you later, Soul."

Soul scowled as she slammed the door, lips curling to show jagged teeth.

Did he mention how much her personality was a turn off? If, by some chance, you managed to get passed all that _plain, _her personality would send you running to the hills... unless you were some faggy cowboy-hat wearing douche-bag.

Fuck.

Soul ran to the door, grabbing his keys and jacket before chasing after his meister. "Maka! Wait! I'm coming with you!"

This was not cool.

* * *

Wow, back in business, hey? Well, sort of. I'm taking SOG (Why'd I have to name it that? WHY?) off the completed list and throwin' her back into the fray. Doesn't mean in any shape or form that there will be regular updates (like, at all), but at least this way if I manage to whip something up I can put it here. Hope you liked the one-shots (they were so short I made a 2-in-1).

Sandman

(I'm sorry if Soul's language offends anyone)


	27. Robots

**Robots**

The heavy metal of the scythe against her spine offered a false sense of safety. A rare sensation, not easily attainable within the skeletal wasteland around her. At one time a city of lights, sounds, and life, what remained was the bare bones of once great skyscrapers, their windows long blown out during a war with near apocalyptic consequences.

"Waiting for an invitation, princess?" A smarmy voice.

Maka elbowed the body behind her, satisfied with the resulting gasp of pain that followed with a breathy, "You bitch."

She turned around, a finger to her lips. "Quiet, you dolt. We don't know who's out there."

Facing the streets again, deciding to ignore the middle finger sent from her companion, Maka once again crouched low. Despite what she'd said, she _was _stalling - afraid for a reasons which escaped her. Normally she would be eager to work, the adrenaline it brought the only respite from the monotonous life in the caves. Yet today, something stopped her from jumping into the fray, a hesitation she didn't understand. Maka's fingers curled around the stone beside her, the fact BlackStar had noticed chaffed.

Still, something was wrong. A nagging feeling in her gut told her not to go, told her that if she left the den something bad was going to happen. Maka growled under her breath and shook her head. Pushing aside her weariness was like rubbing fur the wrong way - her instincts had kept her alive in the increasingly savage world and to ignore them was like a bad taste in her mouth, but at the same time she refused to indulge the inclination. People counted on her, _children _counted on her.

With that thought, Maka pushed through the small hole in the wall - the only entrance to the caverns shielding the survivors - trying and failing to vanish the sinking feeling in her gut. The second she was out she was running, speeding off to the ally across the road. A moment later she was joined by three other people.

Turning to face them, she pointed to the man on her left. "Kilik, eleventh sector. BlackStar, twentieth. Patty, you can have the third and I'll take the tenth. Questions?" They shook there heads. "Good, go." Kilik and Patty left in opposite directions without a word, but BlackStar remained, squinting at her.

Maka frowned. "What?"

"You want me to take ten?" he asked. "You seem a little... off." The tenth sector was the biggest of the four areas their team was in charge of.

She shook her head and when he still remained unconvinced, she pushed him. "I'm fine!"

"But-"

"I'm on my period," she lied quickly.

"Ugh." BlackStar's face twisted in disgusted horror. "Women are such a gross species. You can have ten, but be careful!" he called over his shoulder before speeding off around a corner with his sword in hand.

Maka smiled, running off to sector ten, momentarily forgetting the fear twisting in her mind.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

After the Robot Wars, humans were forced underground for safety, hundreds of people (mostly elderly people, children, and those forced to stay behind to protect their home while others fought) in caverns made on the chance mankind lost the war. That was ten years ago - and food was becoming scarce. To solve the problem the city and surrounding areas were split into sectors which would be scoured by teams for food.

Maka opened her fifth empty fridge of the day.

It was a slow process.

Closing the door, she spray-painted a fat 'X' on it and moved to check if the house had a freezer in the basement.

A faint squeak to her left.

Maka froze, tilting her head to try and hear better. Another squeak. Smiling, she leaned her scythe against the kitchen counter and stuffed the paint can in her bag.

She lowered on her haunches. "Come here, little mouse. I won't hurt you." Pulling a crumb from her pocket (a remnant of her meagre lunch), Maka placed it slowly in front of her. It was a moment later that she saw him, grey fur, black beady eyes, a twitching nose. "You must be hungry." A hunger which took over the rat's obvious suspicions. A momentary pause passed before his claws tapped frantically against the tile floors in his hunger for the leftover biscuit bits.

Maka stabbed a knife into its head. With a flick of her wrist the rodent joined the other three she'd already caught in her pack.

"Hey Birdie." The voice was smooth, a paradoxically organic baritone from the lips of genetically engineered machine.

Maka rose from her crouch, then calmly wiped her knife clean against her pant leg. Her only acknowledgement of the being behind her a monotoned reply, "I thought I told you to leave me alone, Soul."

A pale hand landed on the counter near the sink. Maka continued moving when she would've frozen, instead sliding the blade back into her boot with methodical ease which bellied her nerves. The perfect fingers tapped an absent rhythm in her peripheral vision, a calculated action meant to disarm her - robots didn't fidget.

"We both know that's not what you want." She suppressed an instinctive shiver, suppressed also the primal monkey thoughts in her mind screaming, _Sex! Sex! Sex! _at the sheer sensuality he emanated. Because, though a robot, he was irrefutably _male_.

The second she turned to face him, he moved with a quick efficiency to entrap her. Pushing with his chest, the robot forced her against the counter, successfully herding her until he had her trapped between his arms.

Maka's breathing hitched, heavy with emotion as she locked eyes with the steel man. "If you come any closer I swear I will rip you apart." The metal gears which made up his red eyes rotated in contemplation then widened comically as his lips pulled into a manic grin. Razor edged teeth flashed as he leaned in close. "Promise?" he hissed.

She growled. "I told you we weren't doing this again."

If she listened carefully she'd be able to hear the gears rotate as his lips moved into a smile. A human reaction which had to be programmed into him. _"_I don't remember agreeing. And if I recall, you enjoyed yourself." His teeth nipped her neck.

Maka clenched her thighs, eyes closing at the wicked sensation. But God, he was _so_...

She gasped as he arched his groin against her crotch. "Soul..."

"Shh..." he murmured soothingly into her hair even as he repeated the action. Harder. "Come with me, birdie, and I'll catch you all the mice you want."

It would be so wrong - against everything she fought for. It had been wrong the first time she'd had sex with the enemy, and it had been wrong the second, third, and fourth time too.

He palmed her breast.

And if things continued like this it would evidently be wrong many, many times in the next hour...

Just like the first time he'd found her, he evaded her defences, slithering passed with a wicked sensuality that shouldn't turn her on like it did.

"So warm," he mumbled against her skin.

Warmth. Universally craved by robots - beings of cold metal. Even the skin-like material of the male surrounding her was devoid of the heat craved by his kind.

"Your blood would be warmer..." Maka jolted at the words hissed with a coldness devoid of the usual erotic promise.

"Soul." A warning.

"I'll be warm soon," he promised, roughly shoving her pants down to her knees with a practiced ease and no hesitation. In the same motion, he lifted her onto the counter and immediately pushed two cold fingers inside her - halting whatever she might have said in protest to his rough treatment. Soul shuddered, as close to sexual ecstasy as a robot could get. "So hot," he whispered to her reverently, biting her lips.

He kissed her then, reaching up with his free hand to possessively cup her nape and smashing their mouths together. He licked and sucked with passion, groaning loudly when blood spilled from the wound he gave her. He tongue traced bite.

The pain gave Maka the needed incentive to push the automaton away. Soul lazily removed his fingers and allowed Maka to create space between them.

"I said no!" she yelled. Angry at her weakness to him, Maka slid off the counter, chest heaving with self-loathing. When she finally looked up at him, all semblance of human emotion had disappeared from his face. Deadly clinical eyes studied her from a coldly handsome face, waiting. "I said no..." she repeated breathlessly.

"And yet you want me as much as I want you."

He spoke the truth, but the deadly calm voice he conveyed his message with simply reinforced the importance of her decision. He was a robot, one high on the heat of her skin, but a robot nonetheless. And though imprints of "emotion" had been programmed into him, the closest he, and those like him, could ever came to love was obsession. His eyes rotated, a patient red that missed nothing.

"Yes," Maka admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" The sleazy sexuality had returned to his voice, no doubt a product of methodical studies of human sexual interactions - this knowledge, however, didn't stop the shivers that ran the length of her spine at the alluring tenor. Elegant fingers slithered along her skin, squeezing her flesh possessively.

_Because you have the emotional capacity of a fucking toaster._

Maka pulled up her sweats, an irrational need to spare the feelings he didn't have keeping her thoughts from spilling passed her lips. "I don't have time for this," she told him instead, tying the drawstring of her pants with jerky motions. "It's been fun, have a nice life."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "We're not done."

She turned with a sharp retort but the momentum was used against her when he push them to the ground. Their limbs tangled and his face smashed against hers in his effort to connect their lips. She gasped as his cold fingers slid beneath her shirt and pressed against the heated flesh of her stomach. He moaned, his face digging into her neck. "You're just using me," she accused breathlessly.

"So are you."

With her final resistance torn down, Maka closed her eyes and immersed herself into the experience, drunk on desire, lust, and the wrongness of sex with the enemy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Was I the only one surprised when Soul Eater ended? Not the content or anything, but I just didn't realize it was legitimately over until I saw 'The End' and I was all FTW? I thought it'd be WAY longer! Anywho, this is in honor of the end. **

**I'm sorry the one-shot is crap... and cheesy. In my defence, it's been awhile... **


End file.
